Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Novelization
by Amaranth94
Summary: An attempt at rendering the game Castlevania: SotN into novel form.


_1792, Wallachia_

Richter Belmont walked through the dark hallway, his only source of light being the candles that seemed to float of their own accord. The metal links of Vampire Killer, his only weapon besides a vial of holy water, clanked and filled the hallway with an ominous sound, echoing off of the stone walls. As he walked, Richter reached the end of the hallway, at which he found a large set of double doors.

_Am I ready for this? _Richter asked himself as he walked through them, his mind swimming with thoughts of his love, Annette. Her violet hair, her blue eyes…

"Yes,"He said aloud, his confidence rising. He walked up the stairs that awaited him, their cold, grimy steps beckoning him, daring him to ascend. Richter began his trip up the stairs, his leather shoes making no sound.

As he reached the top, he made no attempt to open the door by conventional means, opting instead to kick it down, the hard wood making a racket that could have woken the dead, and considering where he was, very well could have. He walked into the elaborately adorned room, and sitting on an profoundly elegant throne, made with gold and red velvet, was the lord of the castle, Count Vlad Tepes Dracula himself.

Richter looked into the eyes of his nemesis, his blue eyes burning with hatred at the man who had kidnapped and killed so many people. Dracula looked at him with a condescending superiority in his blood red eyes, smirking ever so slightly.

"Die, Monster! You don't belong in this world!" Richter snarled at the Lord of Vampires, anger seeping out of every word.

"It was not by my hand that I am once again given flesh," Dracula said, taking a sip out of the glass in his hand. "I was called here by _humans,_ who wish to pay me tribute."

"Tribute?" Richter exclaimed in disgust. "You steal men's souls, and make them your slaves."

Dracula smiled, his fangs bared menacingly. "Perhaps the same could be said of all religions." He said, taking another sip of his drink.

"Your words are as empty as your soul!" Richter shouted, "Mankind ill need a savior such as you!" Dracula's nostrils flared, and his once smiling face became one of pure anger.

"What is a man?" Dracula asked as he threw his glass to the floor, shattering it. "A miserable little pile of secrets!" He arose from his throne, his cloak flowing around him like water. "But enough talk! Have at you!"

Richter looked on in surprise as the Vampire Lord teleported, vanishing from view. He assumed a battle position as Dracula reappeared in front of him, conjuring up three fireballs from his cloak. Richter dodged them, them moved in to attack the vampire, striking him with Vampire Killer.

Dracula grimaced as the chain whip hit him, its holy essence burning. He vanished again, this time reappearing behind Richter. Summoning more of his dark magic, he used his Demonic Megido, sending two large fireballs in Richter's directing. Richter, determined to avenge those who had been killed, leaped over the fireballs, and struck Dracula across the face with his whip.

Dracula collapsed in a heap, his face a mixture of pain and anger. Richter walked towards him, holy water in hand, and as he prepared to throw it, and end this vile creature's existence, Dracula transformed.

His height increased to well over nine feet, his face morphing into a dragon like mask of grotesqueness. His nails elongated to become claws, and his skin turned into a murky swamp green. Richter stared at the demon, hand gripping Vampire Killer so tightly his knuckles were white, and threw the holy water. As it sailed through the air, arcing majestically, Richter ran towards Dracula, and released a torrent of blows from his whip so fast that he himself could barely comprehend what was happening. The holy water landed, and subsequently shattered upon Dracula's face, burning skin, and melting the demon. He slashed at Richter, sending him flying across the room. Richter hit his head on the stone wall, his consciousness fading.

_I…won_, he thought to himself, as he faded into the unknown….


End file.
